mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toupou
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toupou page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 17:25, 26 April 2012 "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed is Death" Think about that and Good Luck Editing - ElJosho1998 please could you do a review for these characters the database dont have them listed and i cant seem to do so with no infomation http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Mole_Man Message of ToshioOtomo Toupou, you're being impatient, you're making changes in my pages before I can finish everything. I'm using a template and changing images and links little by little, but you keep editing before I can fix everything. Sorry Sorry but I just want to let you know that you have to leave the link of photo empty instead of putting always Potpourri if you still have no upload the good picture (I made that to avoid that another member makes you the remark). ---Toupou--- 13:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm always uploading new photos, that's why I wanted you to not edit while I was still doing my own edits. ___________________ Yes but add not photo of another character while you download her. ;) ---Toupou--- 13:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ToshioOtomo 17:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Unfortunatelly you did changes when I already changed the photo, so other characters got Kasumin's photo due your lack of patience, please understand. ____________________ I understood but what I wanted to make you understand, it is that you should not add a photo of another character while you download her (what I made you is one little lesson). ---Toupou--- 17:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No time to talk hey, how is your icon always on the chat bar when the database chat doesn't work? Rio Grande at your service (talk) 04:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) just curious __________________________ I do not know, That has to be a bug. ---Toupou--- (talk) 06:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I was thinking if is possible to create a category for Magical Chaser since a lot of content from the game was released. Hmm, some characters have different versions comming from other sources, though. _________________________ I have you create the categorie "Magical Girl Characters" ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) About what happened earlier, I was submitting the new wiki entries and checking how the text and images would look like while using the template (since it's not possible to fully trust in the preview feature). I have images for every character which I submit here, however, if somebody edit the page at the same time, then all the new information which I've did will be lost. It don't worked like a lesson, I must say. It just made me waste my time... ToshioOtomo (talk) 17:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) When about one edited the page at the same time as I and when I have more my modifications, I have an effective means to re-post them. But as you have about what I spoke to you, I do not begin again (unless there is something who goes not) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) you think you could make a review on this character from silent hill http://www.mediafire.com/?7az5o1ar2jym3c4